Conventional door handle assemblies typically include a pair of faceplates, a slide bolt, and a pair of door handles. The slide bolt is assembled inside a standard bore of a door so that when the slide bolt extends, it engages the door to an aperture in a wall thereby closing the door and allowing the door to be locked. The standard bore is covered by two opposing faceplates. The door handles protrude from the faceplates.
The height of a conventional door handle is typically 2.25 to 2.50 inches, as measured from a door surface. A conventional door often damages a wall, especially when a door is slammed into a wall. A wall can also be gradually damaged when a conventional door handle often contacts the wall. To minimize wall damage, people use devices, such as doorstops and rubber pads attached to the walls. However, doorstops and rubber pads are not aesthetically pleasing to some people. Doorstops and rubber pads also require additional cost, time, and effort to install. Additionally, doorstops and rubber pads leave permanent marks or holes on the wall when removed. Thus, a door handle that does not cause wall damage is desired.